God Damn, You're Beautiful
by MewPainappuru
Summary: An outing with the Host Club starts off on the wrong foot and it's up to Tamaki to fix it.


**_Here is yet another Ouran fanfic! This one, however, is a TamaHaru fic. I'm a little nervous about this one because they not my number one couple (so I don't write as strongly about them). However, I hope you enjoy it anyway! _**I'm completely open to criticism, so please feel free to make suggestions on what I should change and how I can make this better. I live to please! Please review! I really do want to know what you think. And the sooner you review, the sooner I update! :D**__**

**__**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. All the lovely characters belong to the just as lovely creators :)**__**

"There's Haruhi!" the twins yelled, pointing at the figure approaching their group.

Tamaki's head snapped to face the direction in which they were indicating, and a huge smile came across his face. "There's my precious daughter!" he cried out. "I was beginning to worry that something had happened to you!"

Honey gasped when Haruhi finally joined them. "Wow, Haru-chan!" he exclaimed. "You look very cute today!"

"You think so?" Haruhi asked, looking down at the baby blue sundress she was wearing. "Thanks, Honey-Senpai. I wasn't sure what to wear, so I dressed kind of nicely, just in case."

"It _is_ cute," Kaoru said, as he and his brother moved closer to inspect Haruhi.

"But I'm not so sure that shade of blue suits you," Hikaru added.

"Perhaps something a little darker?" Kaoru suggested.

"You should really stop by my house so that our mother can figure out your color palette for you. Then, we can all go shopping and get some new clothes," Hikaru said, putting his arm around Haruhi and smiling at her.

"My clothes are fine, thanks," Haruhi replied, pushing the red-headed teen off of her. "I don't need a color palette or any special new clothes. I'm happy with what I have."

"I do have to wonder though…" Kyoya spoke up, glancing over his little black book at her. "You don't think we'll run into any of our customers while we're out, do you?" He turned to Tamaki and stared at him with a disapproving look in his eyes. "Haruhi's appearance might stir a few questions."

"Look," Haruhi said, starting to get a little annoyed that everyone was so focused on the way she looked. "If it's really that big of a deal, I'll go back home and change. Or, you guys can all go without me. I don't care either way." A soft breeze blew, tousling Haruhi's brown hair. When the wind died down, she brushed her bangs out of her face with a sigh.

"Takashi! Look how long Haru-chan's hair is getting!" Honey pointed out. "Do you think she will have to get it cut soon?"

"Maybe," Mori said with a simple shrug.

"That's it!" Haruhi said, stomping her foot. "I didn't come out here just to have my appearance picked apart by all of you. I'm going back home!" She turned and began running back towards her house.

For a moment, the members of the Host Club could only stare at her retreating figure in shock. Then, suddenly, Tamaki began chasing after her. "Idiots!" he yelled as he ran. "How could they be so insensitive?" It didn't take him long to catch up to Haruhi, for he was a much faster runner than she. Once she was within reaching distance, Tamaki grabbed her hand, stopping her. "Haruhi!" he said breathlessly.

"Let go of me!" Haruhi demanded, pulling herself from Tamaki's grasp. "I really don't want your input either, Senpai. I just want to go home."

"But…But Haruhi," Tamaki sputtered, his eyes wide, "I just wanted to tell you to ignore them! I think… I think you look beautiful today…"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'm sure you do. We both know that you'll say anything to make me stay. You'd hate to see anything happen to 'your little girl', right?"

Tamaki's face softened and his eyes filled with sadness. "That's… That's not what I meant at all," he said in a soft, dejected voice. He reached out a grabbed Haruhi's hand again and pulled her closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "Haruhi, I don't think you really understand," he said. He released her, but then placed his hands on her shoulders and gently forced to sit on the sidewalk curb. "I'm not telling you that you're beautiful because I want you to stay. I'm telling you that you are beautiful because it's true. Everything about you is perfect, Haruhi, and I feel lucky to be able to experience it."

He covered her hands with his and smiled at her. "Do you even realize what you do to me? I get sad when I think that I won't be able to gaze into your luminous eyes. I hate days when I don't get to see your adorable smile or hear your soft voice. I hate those days so much that I literally don't want to do anything. It's going to sound silly, but every single cliché that you could possibly think of that refers to love explains how I feel about you." He chuckled lightly. "You know what I mean, right? My heart skips a beat. I fall head over heels. Things like that…"

"Tamaki-Senpai…?" Haruhi said, her eyes were wide, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Tamaki smiled. "I know that a lot of times, I just come off as some overexcited or overprotective idiot. But, I'm excited because I am near you. And you make me feel flustered, which only increases my clumsiness. I'm protective because I care about you so much, and I really don't know what I would do if something happened to you. I want to be there for you whenever you need me, Haruhi. I know that I've been hiding behind this fatherly act for a long time, and for that, I apologize. I guess I was just afraid that I would be rejected if I admitted to how I really feel." Tamaki's hold on Haruhi's hands tightened slightly and he sighed. "I'm sorry for throwing all of this on you," he said. "I simply meant to come over and assure you that you looked beautiful and I ended up giving a speech. I'm sorry."

Haruhi's cheeks were flushed and she smiled sheepishly. "Tamaki-Senpai, that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me… Thank you…"

Tamaki's eyes widened and he began to blush as well. "You're… You're welcome… Every word of it was true. I hope you know that. And I would really love it if you would still hang out with us today. But, if you would still rather go home, I understand."

Haruhi narrowed her eyebrows and pursed her lips as she thought about it. "What if we run into a customer thought, like Kyoya-Senpai said?" she asked.

Tamaki shrugged. "What if we do? We'll deal with that bridge when, and if, we have to cross it." He stood up from the curb and then offered his hand to Haruhi to help her up. "So, which will it be?"

Tamaki's words rang through Haruhi's mind._ I hate days when I don't get to see your adorable smile or hear your soft voice. I hate those days so much that I literally don't want to do anything._

She smiled as she placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her off the curb. "I'll stay," she said. Tamaki grinned and Haruhi could tell that he was holding in an outburst.

"Wonderful," he said simply, containing his excitement. He took Haruhi's hand and the two of them made their way back to the others.

_**The End**_

_**Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it :)**_

_**-Mew Painappuru**_


End file.
